Strangers
by ItsSkiBitches
Summary: "I don't know what you really want from me. We're nothing! We're strangers, lonely ships passing each other in the night." A one-shot ficlet inspired by Emerit's Lydia/Cheryl video on youtube.


Author's Note: So this just came to me. It's a little one-shot inspired by a youtube video for Lydia Martin and Cheryl Blossom that's right! It's a cross-over between Riverdale and Teen Wolf people. Please check out the wonderful Emerit on youtube! A link to the video is on my profile and at the end of this fic.

Warning: Non-Explicit Femmeslash and cursing.

Rating: T (To be safe)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. Some of the idea. Not much. Most of the credit goes to Emerit find them on youtube!

Summary: "I don't know what you really want from me. We're nothing! We're strangers, lonely ships passing each other in the night."

Word Count: 889

 **Strangers**

 **(A Teen Wolf/Riverdale One-Shot)**

Lydia sighed contently as she rolled into the waiting arms of her lover. Only there were no arms. No lover waiting for her. She bolted up alone in her bed drenched in sweat. Her hands combing through her damp hair. It was a dream. The soft skin beneath her touch, the red hair so much brighter than her own. The feeling of the soft ruby red lips on her skin. It had all been part of the dream much like how things were in reality. A dream. She remembered the day it all crashed down around her. How the other red head had dropped her like it was nothing. Like they were nothing. Like _strangers_ is all they'd ever be.

* * *

 _Lydia stood there in the middle of the hallway staring at the redheaded goddess that looked down at her from the stairs to the second floor. Her mouth was slightly a gape not truly believing what was coming out of her mouth._

" _Are you...breaking up with me?" She manged to ask her._

 _Cheryl just turned and looked down at her over her shoulder and watched her moment slightly curious what the emerald eyed girl would do. Would she make a scene? Be overly dramatic as was in both their natures?_

" _I wondered how many minutes it'll take me to get over that!" Lydia snapped going for brushing it off in a serious manner._

 _Cheryl shook her head and began walking up the stairs away from her. Away from Lydia Martin calmly saying "Get over yourself." As she disappeared from view leaving Lydia standing there. Students were staring and suddenly she was the horrible sideshow everyone looked at with pity or mirth. The same that she herself had_ _laughed at in the past. Karma was as much of a bitch as advertised._

* * *

As she sat there in her bed she hugged her knees to her chest. Tears streamed down her face as she remembered the party that happened after they had split.

* * *

 _Lydia leaned against the wall of the party she didn't even want to attend. Her hair in a messy ponytail as she watched her ex Cheryl Blossom dance rather provocatively with quarterback Chuck Clayton. She knew this was a message. Another of Cheryl's games as she watched her look in her direction every so often making sure Lydia was watching her. Like this is what Cheryl wanted her to see. Well Lydia had seen enough._

 _She fled the noise booming behind her. Fled the party hiding away in the bathroom. She was only in there a few moments when Cheryl came in. All smiles._

" _I don't know what your playing at Cheryl but I'm over this." She said moving to pass her only for Cheryl to grab her wrist._

" _Sweetheart...Let go."_

" _I don't know what you want from me Lydia. We aren't together. We never really were! We were strangers with the same damn hunger. To be touched or loved or anything at all. After Jason? After Jackson? You don't get to be upset that it's over." Cheryl said bitterly._

 _Lydia ripped her arm away and stormed out of the bathroom._

* * *

Cheryl sat in class the day after Lydia's dream and looked at the lab stool next to her. She missed the other red head. The emerald eyed beauty. Her chemistry partner. Had she made a mistake? Did she push the girl away instead of truly letting her close? She remembered the times they shared at this desk in this room. When they were happy.

* * *

" _Cher stop I'm going to spill the vial." Lydia said laughing as Cheryl once again poked her in the side with her number two pencil causing the vial to slosh as Lydia laughed again._

" _Perhaps I just like all the noises you make Lyd." Cheryl quipped as she went back to working on their formula._

* * *

Cheryl left school and headed immediately to Lydia's home and knocked before walking in and stright up the stairs barging in the girl's room.

"Cheryl? Why...Why are you here?" She asked from her bed. Eyes red and puffy.

"The school formal is coming up, wanna be my date?" Cheryl asked in answer the question.

"Why...?" The emerald eyed red head asked incredulously.

"Because I want you!" Cheryl finally admitted. Admitted what she had felt for awhile now. What she'd been wanting to say.

"I don't believe that." Lydia said hollowly tears dripping down her face. She turned away from Cheryl and didn't turn around again until the door closed.

* * *

As the night of the Formal arrived and Lydia walked in with a dorky but cute brunette named Stiles she allowed herself to let go. To have a good time and she only briefly locked eyes with another red head in a flowing red dress. She turned away and leaned her head on the boy's shoulder as the danced unaware of the heartbroken look on the other girl's face as she turned and walked out of the gym and out of the school. A few moments later? Lydia looked up and noticed the other girl's absence. Maybe now things would return to how they had always been. Lydia couldn't help but think, maybe they hadn't known each other at all. Maybe all they'd ever be were Strangers.

 **A/N 2: Enjoyed this one-shot? Please then take a look at the video that inspired this.** **lydia & cheryl | strangers [crossover] ****on youtube by Emerit. Just remove the spaces in the link below :)**

 **www .youtube watch ?v=wEhDj5A0b1U**


End file.
